1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of storage area networks, and more particularly to the allocation of storage in storage area networks.
2. Related Art
Traditional approaches exist for providing access to data in computer networks. These approaches generally fall into one of two categories: host-based and storage-based. Host-based approaches include those where storage management functionality is loaded and operated from the host (server). Storage-based solutions are those where storage management functionality is loaded and operated from a storage array controller (or similar device).
Host-based approaches typically focus on application servers that run critical applications. For example, an application server may execute trading calculations for a trading room floor. Application servers are typically expensive, and are essential to a user's daily operations. Host-based storage solutions that run on application servers require processor cycles, and thus have a negative effect on the performance of the application server.
Additionally, host-based solutions suffer from difficulties in managing software and hardware interoperability in a multi-platform environment. Some of these difficulties include: managing separate licenses for each operating system; training system administrators on the various operating systems and host-based software; managing upgrades of operating systems; and managing inter-host dependencies when some functionality needs to be altered.
Storage-based solutions suffer from many of the same drawbacks. When storage-based solutions are provided with a disk array controller, compatibility between primary and target storage sites may become an issue. This compatibility problem may require a user to obtain hardware and software from the same provider or vendor. Moreover, hardware and software compatibility may also be limited to a particular range of versions provided by the vendor. Hence, if another vendor develops superior disk technology or connectivity solutions, a user may have difficulty introducing them into their existing environment.
Storage area networks (SANs) have been developed as a more recent approach to providing access to data in computer networks, to address some of the above concerns. A SAN is a network linking servers or workstations to storage devices. A SAN is intended to increase the pool of storage available to each server in the computer network, while reducing the data supply demand on servers. Conventional SANs, however, still may suffer from some of the above discussed problems, and some of their own.
For example, SANs may also suffer from problems associated with storage allocation. One problem relates to determining how to present the storage itself. For instance, it must be determined which storage devices shall be designated to provide storage for which servers. A further problem relates to storage security. It may be difficult for a SAN administrator to restrict access by certain servers to particular storage modules, while allowing other servers to access them. SAN administrators also have to confront the difficulty of coordinating networks that include a wide variety of different storage device types and manufactures, communication protocols, and other variations.
Therefore, in view of the above, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for allocating storage in a storage area network. Furthermore, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for allocating storage in a storage area network while maintaining storage security. Still further, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for allocating storage from a variety of storage device types, manufactures, and interfaces in a storage area network.